The proposed program will build upon our very successful, current program. Funds will allow for long-term planning which will facilitate the creation of additional enrichment activities, field trips and even more structured student-research partnerships. Each student and teacher apprentice will have the following experiences: a) Eight weeks of full-time, structured research experience during the summer months with a Monell scientist doing research that is intense and at the forefront of scientific research in the chemical senses. b) Required participation in at least three enrichment workshops focusing on i) college application and resume preparation, interviewing skills and financial aid opportunities; ii) nutrition research findings and adolescent health issues; and iii) research presentations. c) A field trip to the Milton S. Hershey Medical Center where students and teachers will meet with physicians and medical school educators. d) Post-program contact with students and follow-up encouragement and advice in planning a career in the health sciences. e) Post-program contact with teachers to determine how they incorporate new research skills in the classroom. Teachers will be encouraged to bring their students to the Monell Center for a discussion of research activity at the Center and career opportunities in science. f) Additional research experience for most students and sponsoring of science fair projects during the school year.